Sing-a-long
by Giton
Summary: Crais is joining in a sing-a-long Crichton-style


Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: Fanfiction.net seems to take some out!  
  
Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm Just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact.  
  
Following is the outcome of the thought of Crais singing. Igraine made a remark that Lani Tupu wanted to sing opera but thought he wasn't good enough for it. This should put right to matters (I hope). Follows after "Chocolate". Mind these little "pop-ups" don't help me finish the other two.  
  
Summary: Crais is joining in a sing-a-long Crichton-style (after He did it again)  
  
Sing-a-long  
  
By GitonCrais  
  
For the first half cycle or so that he had been on the run Crais hadn't seen the crew Moya and now it almost seemed as if he was running into them on a regular basis. It had only been three weekens ago since Crichton's disastrous birthday-party. Luckily the ill effects didn't last long. Next time he was sure to ask if there weren't any Therin-seeds in the food that was presented on Moya, you never knew.  
  
Talyn had informed him a short while ago that Moya was near and that he expressed the wish to join her. Crais had complied with his wishes. Maybe it would make the youngster a bit happier. Charting could wait for the moment.  
  
********   
  
Talyn sidled up to his mother and Crais had engaged privacy-mode to allow them time together. He had gone to his room for some much needed rest. At the moment he just wanted to be left alone. He had only just closed his eyes when Talyn beeped to him. Crais engaged the link and asked if there was anything wrong. "No," beeped Talyn, "but Commander Crichton wishes to speak to you."  
  
With a sigh Crais got up and went to the Command Centre. He could have taken the comm. In his quarters but decided not to. "Talyn, open the comm.-link, please."  
  
He stood erect with his hands clasped behind his back waiting for Crichton's face to fill the screen. His face nearly dropped in calm when he saw the beaming face of Crichton; when Crichton smiled it never bode well for him.  
  
"Crais, my man," smiled Crichton happily.  
  
Inwardly Crais groaned, he detested Crichton's use of that phrase, "Can I help you, Commander?"  
  
"Ooh, such formality. When are you going to loosen up?"  
  
"What should I loosen up," asked Crais puzzled.  
  
Crichton laughed, "You do crack me up, Crais." Crais let that one go by, he would never understand the human jokes and phrases anyway. Crichton continued, "Since Talyn and Moya are having a get-together, why don't you come and join us? I promise I won't try to poison you," he grinned.  
  
"I was just going to catch up on some maintenance," Crais answered evasively.  
  
"Don't worry, Talyn and Moya will be chewing the fat (Crais frowned) for a while. There is no need for you to stay on your own. We promise we won't bite."  
  
Crais knew it was no use, the Human would harangue him until he gave in, he nodded in acquiesce and closed the link.  
  
*******  
  
When he stepped out of the transport pod the others awaited him. At least Ka D'Argo holding his Qualta blade loosely over his shoulder made him feel comforted by the thought that the crew had not taken leave of their senses. He smiled ruefully by the thought that he was almost glad to see some hostility, at least it felt normal. The others smiled uneasily at him.  
  
Crichton came over and grinned merrily at him, "Glad you could make it."  
  
Crais looked at him askance, he never knew whether the human was serious or making fun of him.  
  
"Crichton," Crais acknowledged him.  
  
"How're doing, my man?"  
  
Crais raised an annoyed eyebrow at him, "Luckily, it had been quiet, nothing of importance."  
  
"Same here, same here. Good, we can have a party then."  
  
All nerves in Crais screamed to leave the ship as soon as possible, not another party!  
  
He looked over at the others but there was no clue there as to the nature of the party. Normally he was a very composed man, in control but when Crichton mentioned the word "party" sweat appeared on his brow. He would be rather facing a whole squadron of Pleisar prowler pilots in a derelict gunship than attend another of Crichton's parties.  
  
"Crichton, I rather go back to Talyn. Parties and I do not agree." Especially not yours, he thought silently.  
  
"Oh, don't be so absurd. This is more like a get-together. Exchanging information, have something to eat. No Therin-seeds, I promise," he grinned at Crais when he felt the man beside him tense, "Just some friends together."  
  
Crais doubted that the others saw him as a "friend". He looked over at the Luxan and could see his tendrils quiver; Rygel's nostrils were opening up. See, no friends.  
  
"Crichton, I really don't think..."  
  
"Come on, Crais." Again he let Crichton lead him down to the galley. He just hoped it did not end as last time.  
  
*******  
  
It started well enough. They all exchanged news and information on the Uncharted Territories and Crais found himself enjoying the exchange. He had been touching down on quite a number of planets in the past half cycle and was able to give each and everyone some news or information which was helpful to them. In turn he learned which planets to avoid and which planets to visit.  
  
He promised them to let Talyn download his information to Moya.  
  
After they had eaten, this time it had been Ka D'Argo's cooking they were sampling -no Therin seeds, thank Cholok- and good food it was, they all cleared the table and Crichton suggested a singsong to conclude the evening.  
  
A singsong? What in the name of Cholok was that?  
  
Again the faces of the others looked happy, apart from Rygel's, so, it must have been another of Crichton's Erp traditions he had been introducing to them. Crais looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't worry, Crais," laughed Crichton, "It won't harm you."  
  
"That is what you said last time," growled Crais.  
  
"No, I promise. It is just plain fun."  
  
Crais rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly.  
  
They all sat around with Crichton standing in front of them, "Who's going to be first?"  
  
Chiana jumped up, all happiness and energy, "Oh, me, please. Can I be first?"  
  
Was this some sort of children's game? Crais folded his arms in front of his chest, brooding darkly.  
  
"The floor is Chiana's," said Crichton happily while he sat down and Chiana took his place.  
  
To Crais' surprise she started to sing. It was a rapid, very melodious and happy song and to his surprise he found he quite enjoyed it. Chiana's light voice was so full of energy and happiness it made him feel quite happy inside. All too soon the song had finished.  
  
Chiana sat down and Ka D'Argo stood up. He composed himself for a couple of microns and started to sing. Crais had expected him to sing a warrior's song, full of blood and gore but instead Ka D'Argo sang a song of harvesting and the simple live in a farmer's community. It was a very touching song and Crais was surprised that he could recognise himself as young boy in that song. Would his life have been like that if the Peacekeepers had not taken him and Tauvo? Although the song was very beautiful and the Luxan's voice quite deep it made Crais uneasy.  
  
Pau T'Zhaan was next. Unsurprisingly her song was a healer's song and her voice brought a lump to Crais' throat. Her voice was so pure and high. He swallowed deeply and tried to concentrate on the words.  
  
When it was Aeryn's turn she took the floor with some reluctance, aware that her former Captain was listening this time. There was only curiosity on Crais' face. She sang an old Peacekeeper's drinking song and Crais was surprised that he could remember the words as well. He had never been one to join in when the other Peacekeepers did. "Too serious," his brother had accused him once. But when the others weren't noticing him he had listened to them and remembered the words.  
  
Rygel refused to sing. "I am a Dominar, Dominars don't sing they are sung to," he said arrogantly. Pau T'Zhaan bent over to Crais and whispered, "He has a voice like a Ragtok and squawks. You should be thankful that he isn't singing." Crais looked in surprise at Zhaan. It was the first time he had ever heard her say something uncomplimentary about anyone. She looked ahead peacefully again.  
  
Crichton stood up and sang a song called Nu-Yok. Crais couldn't understand what the song was all about since some of the words did not translate through the microbes. He could understand that it was a song about a city and that it was a happy song and that was all that mattered. For some reason Crichton's eyes moistened up. Crais could understand homesickness, even if it had been long ago for him and Tauvo. It was obvious that the Human was experiencing this at the moment.  
  
"It's your turn, Crais," said Crichton when he sat down.  
  
"I... I don't know any songs," said Crais hesitantly.  
  
"Surely you know a song, even if it is a lullaby."  
  
"No, I..." Crais looked very uncomfortably down. He hated singing in public. It made him nervous.  
  
Aeryn leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. Crais turned red, "You wouldn't..."  
  
"I would," she said with a big smile on her face. Crais scowled at her, her smile grew bigger.  
  
"All right," he said finally, "but don't blame me if you don't like it."  
  
He stood up and straightened his jacket.  
  
Crichton looked inquiringly at Aeryn but she ignored his silent questioning. Crichton looked at Crais and was prepared to hear him sing most abominably the way he had reacted. He settled down with a grin on his face.  
  
*******  
  
Crais stood in front of the group and saw Crichton smile, let him smile. Crais closed his eyes.  
  
A deep hum started the song and Crichton was wondering if Crais was going to hum the whole song, well, it would make a difference from the normal singing.  
  
Then Crais started to sing in a deep, rich baritone, "Marching, marching, onward the 27th marched..." His voice filled the galley in a clear, dark voice. The others sat straighter in their chairs. Crais' voice was beautiful! It was much deeper than Ka D'Argo's and as clear as Zhaan's.  
  
It was a song of a Peacekeeper's detachment in the early days of the Peacekeepers, when they still believed in protecting the innocent and defending the weak. "Like knights in shining armour," thought Crichton, "Like the Knights of Arthurian legends." It told the tale of the 27th how they fought their battles bravely and died honourably. Crais' voice sang their tale and the others could see the exploits of the 27th in their mind's eyes. More than one set of eyes was moist with the beauty of it.  
  
About two-thirds into the song, when Crais started singing about their last stand, his voice was joined by an ethereal sound, which kept rhythm with Crais' voice and tones.  
  
They saw Crais smile when Talyn joined him, he had forgotten to turn the transponder to privacy mode and now Talyn was adding his voice to Crais'. The Sebacean voice and the Leviathan's merged into one and it was difficult for the others not to be moved.   
  
He sang the last part in which the story was told how the 27th stood to the last man to defend a city and won, even though the whole detachment was wiped out. His voice stopped at a deep note and Talyn's held it slightly longer.  
  
Crais opened his eyes and watched the group who sat in silence. They had not expected something as beautiful as that. Even Rygel had stopped chewing. Crais gave an awkward smile and thanked Talyn silently for his voice. Talyn made happy sounds in Crais' mind.  
  
Crichton was the first to speak, "That's was awesome, Crais. Why didn't you want to sing in the first place? I hate to admit it but your voice was great and then Talyn joining... I didn't know Leviathans could sing."  
  
"But they can, Crichton. It's just that nobody asked them if they could. As for me not wanting to sing, everybody had such joyful songs and mine wasn't. I didn't know if it was any good..."  
  
"Are you fishing for compliments, Crais?"  
  
Crais looked at him puzzled.  
  
"For if you are they would be well deserved," Crichton looked around the group and everyone was genuinely agreeing with him, "So, next time don't be shy. We love your voice!"  
  
Crais was feeling embarrassed with so much attention. He was never comfortable with attention from people other than as a Captain and Commander. He had always believed that his voice was mediocre but judging from the faces of the others maybe he had misjudged himself.  
  
Aeryn helped him out, or so she thought, "I knew they would love your singing. I have only heard you sing once and I remembered I was moved by it. I wouldn't want to keep that from the others."  
  
"Well," said Crais evasively, "Talyn's voice helped as well."  
  
Crichton couldn't believe his ears, this man who had accomplished so much in his own field, whether it was to the good or the bad, who was sometimes so arrogant in his knowledge that Crichton was impelled to shake him, couldn't take a compliment for having a natural beautiful voice? "Crais," he said, "It is true that Talyn compliments your voice beautifully but even before Talyn joined in we were all moved. Why can't you just accept that we like your singing?"  
  
Crais made a coughing sound, "Well, thank you all." His mouth twitched into a smile and all he really wanted to do was to either sit down or run away as fast as he could.  
  
"Do you have more songs like that," asked Pau T'Zhaan, "I never knew that the Peacekeepers had a better past than a tainted present."  
  
This time Crais was even more embarrassed than when he was complimented about his singing. He was well aware of the reputation the Peacekeepers had earned over the last hundred cycles and now that he was a renegade himself he had finally admitted it to himself.  
  
"Yes," he answered her truthfully.  
  
"Would you sing us one more before you go back to Talyn?"  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't know..." he looked at Aeryn. For the first time he saw an encouraging smile for him on her face, "Maybe I will. And maybe Talyn will sing with me from the beginning."  
  
"Why does Talyn know all the lyrics," Rygel wanted to know.  
  
"We are linked," Crais answered evasively.  
  
"That explains it all," said Rygel sarcastically, "I bet you sing in the shower."  
  
This time Crais turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"Don't listen to Rygel. Please sing us another song."  
  
Crais communicated silently with Talyn and the young Leviathan was quite happy to comply.  
  
Again the sound of Crais' baritone and Talyn's voice filled Moya's galley and the others settled down to be entertained and moved.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: I deliberately did not invent the words for the lyrics. Thought of doing it at first but then decided that it would make the story too long.  
  
1 


End file.
